


You're always welcome in my bed

by MNSTRWLF



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb loves Nott, Canon Compliant, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nott has complex emotions, Nott loves Caleb, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, everyone else is having sex in the background, goblin biology, more than just family, more than just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MNSTRWLF/pseuds/MNSTRWLF
Summary: She pulled at the door to her room and found it empty, she watched Caleb even after he bid her a goodnight and walked to his respective room. Just to ensure he entered. He found the door entering for just a moment before he went flush and walked away briskly.“It appears our room has been overtaken by an unscheduled activity.” he said in a sort of curt voice.Caleb needs a room to sleep in. Nott is more than happy to oblige.





	You're always welcome in my bed

**Author's Note:**

> Nott is an adult. Don't be gross.
> 
> Minor spoilers for Episode 13

It had been quite some time since they'd stayed at a inn. They had payed for two rooms one for the girls and another for the boys, it was then that Nott realize it had been quite some time since she had Caleb all to herself. In the months they had traveled together most had been spent on cart and the few that had been spent in rooms were rarely private. After having been asked how old she was by Jester, Nott was frustrated at The Mighty Nien still seeing her as a child, an infant in need of protection from them. This was far from the truth for they were more like children who would have been dead in the maws of a Knoll were it not for her and her Caleb. For he was, in fact, hers. For her sticky fingers did indeed grasp at things, and those things became hers, and if she could help it she would never let go.

Yet Caleb found some sort of comradery; traveling with the rest of this group, and where ever her Caleb went she would follow. After her attempt at stealing Fjord’s letter, and being forced to expose her feelings, Mollymauk would tease at her relationship with Caleb; perhaps in an attempt to get a rise out of her. Though he had quieted down after the same had been done to him. Justice was swift.

Jester of course played as well, hinting that she should be honest with her feelings. But when Nott looked at Caleb and tried to imagine saying those words, she could not imagine his expression or reaction so she recoiled. The very idea of rejection was enough to scald her worse than a bath. She wanted to be ever close to Caleb but goblins and humans rarely interacted in friendly ways let alone closer than friends. It was foreign for a human to even care about a goblin. Yet Caleb cared for her so and she cared for him even more. She knew she was the most important to him, he did not do things without asking her first and so neither did she. He knew more about her than she was willing to share with anyone else, and he often asked her to share more despite how terrible it was to remember being younger.

Still finding her Caleb spending more of his nights among the boys made her ache with concern she had not felt when it was just them two. Though there were moments of laughter and joy of having friends like Jester and Beau, even Yasha; it was not the same as she felt with Caleb. He was after all her boy. She had found him and he was rare and powerful, though in need of protection and she would provide this for him. She prized him above all for humans that did not shun a goblin were rare and far and few, and Caleb was among those humans.

She sat next to him in the tavern face obscured by her mask and shadows that fell across it. She felt Caleb move each time he turned the page from his most recent book, patiently she waited for him to stop reading, entertaining herself with a bright blue button she had… found. It was as blue as his eyes and so she could look at it and feel as though he was looking back at her. It was quite pretty.

Peeking over her shoulder she found Jester and Mollymauk were playing cards and on a winning streak for they were now being offered alcohol by the losers who refused to bid out. Fjord hung back between the two ensuring no one was stealing or cheating, a moral compass for two absolutely drunk tieflings. The two were boisterous and loud which drew Nott away but the alcohol was tempting. Yasha and Beau were somewhere off and away alone together, often they would go to the shadows and would return flush red with an after sex glow and smell that was impossible to ignore. Even though the rest of the group pretended otherwise.

The barmaid with auburn hair and freckled tan skin passed and Nott called out to her, asking for a glass of water and a glass of whiskey. She hesitated to hand Nott the whiskey but the coin was more important than keeping alcohol away from small people. When the glasses came she set the water in front of Caleb, shooting down the whiskey quickly so as to not show her face more than needed. Within minutes though he was silent he took up the glass and sipped at it elegantly, “Thank you Nott” he said without looking away. She looked up at his face focused, a bit dirty, vulnerable. She knew he would be helpless without her.

As the tavern quieted down and Mollymauk and Jester were dragged by Fjord to their rooms. Both grasping at him drunkenly, Mollymauk whispered into the half orc’s ear while Jester called out for “Oskar” and held him by the belt at his pants. Fjord struggled to pull the two along but they complied enough to get up the stairs without anyone falling. Caleb soon after finished his book; setting it down and realizing how late the hour was he looked down at Nott next to him, “Oh, I do believe I lost track of time”.

“Was it a good book that one?” she asked him happy to indulge his interest in the ink shapes that made words, the stories were better when Caleb told them. Although Jester came in close second for telling the best stories.

“Yes it was quite excellent,” he said getting up from the bar stool and walking to the stairs that would lead to the rooms, “it was a good mix of historic and with understated romance and sensuality. Though perhaps unnecessarily heterosexual and monogamous…” his words webbed together the story for her and though she only half heartedly listened she hung onto his voice for it was so much more confident and clear than when they had first met. He was growing stronger every day.

She pulled at the door to her room and found it empty. She pulled at the door to her room and found it empty, she watched Caleb even after he bid her a goodnight and walked to his respective room. Just to ensure he entered. He found the door entering for just a moment before he went flush and walked away briskly.

“It appears our room has been overtaken by an unscheduled activity.” he said in a sort of curt voice. His reddish brown hair almost matching his red face and ears. Whatever he saw it was not to be repeated but she had some idea of what it might be.

Nott looked into her own room, there was no sign of Beau or Yasha or Jester other than bags tossed into the room haphazardly “You know, my room is rather empty. I do believe everyone has found other nightly activities to occupy their time.”

“So they have.” Caleb said as Nott opened the door for him to enter, “I do not wish to impose.”

“We all paid together.” she stated matter of factly, “this room is as much yours as it is anyone else's. No one will mind Caleb.”

At this he nodded and entered the room, finding her bed with no issue. It was unmade and her small bag of buttons laid upon it; he recognized this instantly. Sitting upon it to begin stripping himself of his heavy cloak filled with books, sometimes mud. It was as though it was just them two once more, and Nott felt warmth fill her heart at the idea.

She moved about the room setting the enchanted lamp on the nightstand of the bed for Caleb to continue reading, should he wish, she checked up on her acid which was now bubbling a light blue hue in one vessel and bright yellow in the other. Slowly as one heated the evaporation would move the concentrated blue liquid to the yellow. But it still had hours to go before needing to be stirred or moved. She took her bag of buttons and other findings from the bed and set them in a neat row near her acid. Then began the process of removing the strips that covered much of her skin. As she began to unravel it she became entangled and Caleb instinctively helped remove the knots she had accidentally made.

The room was quiet and the air was cool against her skin the thin layer of velvet like green fur bristling before returning to a soft flat state. Caleb’s hand touched between her shoulder blades and there it was hot, the green fur did not grow over the thick scars and so he was touching skin directly. She was embarrassed and found herself wishing for a more human tone, her ears fell and she murmured “I’m sorry.”

“For what? It’s no problem, I can help you untie your bindings any time.” he said continuing to remove the bindings around her waist, but that was not the problem. She hesitated to speak and the silence became uncomfortable. He stopped pulling at the bindings when it came close to her chest. He murmured lightly to break the tension, “I’ll uh leave the rest to you…”

Her chest felt tight out of discomfort she pulled the face mask close and just nodded. She felt cold as he took his hands away from her shoulders, the bindings fell a bit down the small of her back, Caleb moved back to the bed and turned away to give her privacy. She wondered as she continued to remove the bindings, would Caleb have turned away if she was a human? Or even a halfling? Her bright gold cat like eyes looked at his hunched frame removing his outer clothes to get ready for bed.

No longer covered Nott was left in her small clothes, her petite frame seemed even smaller without the layers and layers that she usually wore. As she laid out the bindings to air out Caleb summoned Frumpkin to pet. She pulled her cloak and took a pillow from the bed to lay out on the floor however before she could curl up Caleb took her arm.

“You don’t need to sleep on the ground, I am stealing your bed. I can sleep there.” He said earnestly.

She moved his hand back, it was hot where he had touched her, “It’s okay Caleb I can sleep on the floor it’s normal for me.”

Stubbornly he took her into the bed and held her close to himself, rarely did they touch this much. The feeling of his skin against hers was too much and she nearly pushed him away out of surprise. “I don’t want you on the floor. Please you can sleep beside me no?”

Her voice cracked “Yes okay, that sounds fine.”

He held her as she lifted herself onto the bed, having to crawl over Caleb’s lap, Frumpkin meowing in protest before finding a comfortable spot at the bottom of the bed. As she crossed over his lap she realized how exposed she was. Only green was visible, she tried to cover it up with her cloak that she gripped tightly hand. “What’s wrong Nott, do you need more space?”

“No no, you’re perfect Caleb. I just… are you sure you want to share a bed with me?” she asked hesitantly, only peeking at him as though he would be cross with her “you know I don’t take many baths and Jester might say you smell bad like me.”

He laughed a bit before embracing her and pulling her to lie down with him on the bed, “I am doubtful you smell any worse than I do.” one hand cradled her neck and hair and the other held her shoulder, leaving her unable to curl into a ball and hide. “Besides you’re soft and warm like a little cat.”

“Do you see me as a pet?” she looked into his blue eyes a bit fearful.

“No you’re my friend Nott,” he pulled her closer as though afraid she might run away. She put her hand against his chest and scruffy neck, he was pink and red and brown, so soft despite the thick hair that curled against his body. The green of her hands and small claws looked even less right against him but she could feel his heartbeat fast under them and it was familiar yet unfamiliar all at once.

“Like a sister…” she began.

He cupped the hand on his chest, she felt his heartbeat faster, concern filled the little goblin. For humans were not particularly strong, Caleb especially was not hardy even for a human. “Perhaps a bit like one but perhaps more so than that. Who’s to tell...”

The two shared a long look and as the enchanted lantern flickered and shadows moved across their faces, his blue eyes were stern as he looked into her. She hesitated but felt him move closer to her slowly till the space between them was none, lips pressed close. She moved her hands to cup his cheek, feeling the scruff of his beard, he cradled her closer between his arms. But left enough space should she want to move away. But she did not, she just wanted to be closer.

It was slow and languid, there was a sigh shared between them which was quickly replaced by deepening the kiss. Hands cradling one another. It was a far cry from her previous experiences with goblins, forceful with teeth and harsh words.

The feeling of him against her felt like the warmth of a fire, his skin was flushed pink when they came apart from kissing. She felt blood rush to her face but this only served to deepen the green tinge of her skin. “I’m sorry was that bad?” she tried to hide her face once more. Hands covering her mouth which still tingled from the sensation.

He took both her hands into his own gently, pulling them away from her face and with his words laced with adoration he said “No, Nott, that was wonderful. You're beautiful.”

But she shook her head with embarrassment “Goblins aren’t beautiful Caleb,” she tried to gather her thoughts eyes darting, pupils small like slits “I could be not a goblin if that would be better for you. At least visually.”

He now pulled her in tight, like he did when they were fighting and she fell. Rare as it was. It was tight enough for the air to leave her lungs and to quell some of the anxiety that was pooling into her belly. She could not shake or run but how could she want to when all she heard was his heart beating, his body warm against her, “Don’t. I want you as you are, lovely, green and all.”

She curled up close to him, feeling safe, she tried to hug him back but her arms were too short. Still she tried. Little claws digging into him a bit. She edged up higher and out of his tight hug to kiss him again. This time there was a sensation of need between them both. It was rough, tongues pressing into one another. Goblins did not kiss with passion and the sensation was entirely new for Nott, it left her breathless and hungry for more. As they kissed Caleb’s hands began to touch her back, she too tried to touch him over his thin shirt. She had seen him shirtless many times, but she rarely touched besides to help him up.

She had seen him in the few baths that they had shared, the hair that curled around his chest and thinned at his shoulders. Freckles that peppered his skin. Scars scattered around. But now she could touch it, see where he was rough, where he was soft, what made him sigh. His shirt began to raise and skin touched skin that was usually untouched. It felt electric. Her hands exploring, touched his chest and his sides, he was all hers right now. The thought made the anxiety in her belly unravel, heat began to pool in its place and between her legs.

He too now touched her differently from usual. One hand dipped and grasped at her behind, pulling her in closer and she pulled in closer at the feeling of it. It was no longer warm now it was hot and she felt him getting hard against her. A thing she usually avoided looking at, she now pushed herself against it. Feeling herself matching his vigor. He moaned wantonly and this only turned her on further. Their previously hesitantancy turned into something more focused.

Caleb pulled up his shirt and exposed the pinkest parts of himself, rolling over onto his back so that she was straddling him. “I like this view Caleb.” she said claws digging into his stomach for leverage. He hissed at the feeling sighing with relief when she released him slightly. The little red marks remained even after her hands moved. He attempted to help her out of the small cloth that covered her midsection and modest chest.

She hesitated and he immediately paused, putting the fabric down where it was previously and moving his hands to her bony hips. “You don’t have to do anything you do not feel comfortable or wish to do”, though it was clear he meant it, he twitched wantonly below her and she felt this and she twitched along with him.

Biting her lip with her sharp teeth she looked at Caleb’s bright blue eyes. He was melted, no expectations hung in his stare, she knew she was safe around him after all she could beat him up; if she wanted to. His hands lightly ran along her thighs and she realized how much she wanted him to touch her, “It’s just not human like, is all.”

“I welcome that, humans...” he said as his hands roamed her thighs gently, getting extremely close to where she was wet and warm, feeling the tense muscles loosen, “we’re not all we’re cracked up to be”.

She removed her hands from his midsection and in the same motion removed the covering on her upper body, undoing the sash that held her pants together and letting them also drop, still covering her legs for the most part but revealing the thick curls at her crotch. She was average for a goblin, if a bit thin from the anxieties of life, but petite for a human. At the swell of her chest were dark green nipples however below those at her midsection were another pair. She knew enough from seeing Beau naked to know humans only had two nipples, even the tieflings only had two. The small velvet fur that covered her body stood on end and she shut her eyes tight, preparing for Caleb’s words of rejection.

Instead he sat up and his thumbs ran over her closed eyes, he kissed them each until she opened them up. Wordlessly he lifted her up so that she was kneeling over him and trailed kisses down her neck, sucking the skin gently and leaving dark green marks. She forgot entirely that she was a goblin and that he was human as his lips pressed against her in hungry and delicious ways. Her hands ball up in his long hair and he looked up at her there, before touching where she was most sensitive. Eyes searching hers for permission or acceptance, and how could he not know she would let him have anything and everything if she could.

His lips parted to allow his tongue to roll over one nipple gently, she relished in the feeling of it sighing and moaning into it. He sealed his lips over it and began toying and playing with it in his mouth. Between his lips and teeth. The light grazing of his hands on the lower set of nipples made her tremble, with some experimentation he began to alternate between swirling his tongue and light sucking. The feeling making her weak in the knees, she watched as Caleb did as he pleased with her. Eyes half lidded but focusing through the haze of pleasure, there was something beautiful about how he experimented and played with her body. He was not all knowing but each touch was electric.

Her hands fell back behind her, back arching slightly to give him the best access possible. He easily held her up, not letting her lean too far back. She realized he was in fact throbbing below her, the thought of him hard for her only served to turn her on even further. She reached out to tentatively stroke him. Touching him through his under clothes, his dick twitched immediately in response. She felt herself equally hard under the curls of dark green that lined the way to where she wanted him to touch her most. The two filled the room with the sounds of muffled sighs and moans. It wasn't loud but his breath changed with each touch, sometimes it was high pitched, other times it came from his throat. She loved it.

Yet Caleb was kissing her gently, patiently as though they had all the time in the world, as though he was not ready to burst at the seams. He kissed her in ways she was unaccustomed to. He melted away the tension in her body and brought her to a height she had not reached on her own or with others before. Feeling brave Nott took one of his hands between her legs, where she felt so hot to the touch she might burst. He watched as she put his fingers against her swollen clit helped to alleviate some of the pressure, she watched as he dribbled spit between her legs. With the lubricant his fingers were slick when he began to experiment with touching her, she took in a breath from the feeling. Untouched yet overwhelmed all at once. Letting out a deep groan as his fingers slid to the base.

Looking between them to where his hand now was, his blue eyes filled with curiosity as they did during the best parts of a book, “Please tell me if I am doing something you don’t like,” he said this while staring at her clit. Perhaps large for a human, but for goblins average. Roughly the size of his human thumb, on her body perhaps it was large, it served the purpose of rutting for dominance, hard and fast. But he was far more gentle with his hands than goblins were, running his fingers around her, feather light touches made their way down to her cunt which was dripping wet. The feeling of his hand there made her push him down, back to the bed.

At this angle she could pull his knickers down just enough to take him into her hands to play with. The fur along his chest led down to his genitals just as hers did, and it curled around his dick. It was much larger than a goblin's dick despite this it was also far less gruesome maybe even rather… cute. It was in fact cute, barbless, pink and glistening. She pulled down the skin around the head where it was most red which made Caleb moan thickly, his fingers sliding into her deep. Hitting the nerves right behind her clit which made her whine his name into his short round ears.

Not wanting to come undone just yet she climbed off his fingers and down his lap. Looking right at his dick, she took it in hand below the head it was thickest there. But not too challenging, she licked him carefully. “Ah, you don’t have to,” he began, she looked back at him gripping his dick to hold him still. Bright yellow eyes cutting through the now dimly lit room, she would stop if he asked but oh did she want to taste him more. “But I would not be upset if you--oh!” she engulfed the tip, careful of her sharp teeth. Lapping at it, tasting the saltiness of it with an undertone of something sweeter, it was not unappealing.

“Oh shit Nott!” Caleb cried out as she pulled back and went down once more. The feeling of his hips lightly jerking, the sound of her name laced in between curses, Nott would do this forever if he would chant her name. She could feel his hips twitching from holding back from thrusting, his hand went through her hair, not guiding her in anyway. Barely holding her. As though he needed to feel something between his fingers to stay grounded.

She licked along the thick vein at the underside, tongue flat against the bundle of nerves that were gathered along the skin below his head. This made Caleb go rigid for a moment, he gasped and repeated the word fuck like as though it was a mantra. Sometimes she heard her name peppered into the mix. Her ears twitched happily, she had never heard him call out to anyone in such a way, it sent a jolt straight through her to her already electrified core.

When she was satisfied she moved up his body, kicking off her pants. Caleb was misty eyed as the blue came back into focus he brought a pillow to support himself against the headrest. She sat on his lap, clit touching his dick, looking into each other’s eyes for confirmation that this was in fact happening. He held her by the waist and she put her hands on his chest, leaning up to kiss each other deep and slow. When they separated, eyes half lidded Caleb’s mouth hung open, she was panting “Is this okay Caleb?” she whimpered as he pressed against her nipples.

“Dear gods, okay is not a word I would use to describe this,” he looked down at her as she began to rub up against the tip of his dick, Green against pink was not particularly unappealing, “This is breathtaking Nott.”

She bit her lip slightly as they grinded against each other, the room felt hot with their moans and sighs. Feeling his heat against herself she finally put more pressure on him he began to slide into her, she was almost surprised. He gripped her waist, once more holding her rather than guiding, staying still to let her go at her own pace. She felt the thickness press against the nerves from within her body. Filling her till she felt she could take no more and then pressing on into spaces she didn’t know she had.

He was smooth and hot and thick, she was pressed against him tight and pulsing and wet. They stayed like that for a moment, wanting to savor in the feeling, until she jerked and twitched which caused Caleb’s head to fall back. Bumping into the headboard, this made Nott laugh and Caleb joined in. The intensity remained the same but the two relaxed immensely. “I’m going to move now.” she said decidedly.

He nodded and pet her thighs that straddled him, feeling the thin layer of fur that covered her green and then fading into a thicker black. Digging her hands into his chest she used this to lift her hips and wiggle back down. Each thrust pressing against the bundle of nerves that had built up inside her.

Her clit strained against his groin as they built up a steady rhythm. As he began to easily slide in and out, Caleb’s hips began following hers in turn. Though slow it was hard and intense. He groaned deeply each time feeling the heat and tightness within Nott. Not wanting to be the only one feeling pleasure he spat into his hand and began to work her clit in gentle circles, sometimes running his thumb and index finger against the length of it. She gripped his chest with her claws, feeling his nipples which made him moan and wrap his arms around her.

The multiple sensations of being pressed against from within and along her clit made Nott’s pace speed up, hips meeting his as close as she could, sometimes just grinding against him in her deepest spots. The pattern slowly became erratic as she came closer to the edge, she wanted to feel his weight full against her. Her claws dug into his chest in a bid for him to go rougher, he complied but the angle made it too difficult.

“You move now,” she begged. He held her as he brought her down to the bed, never leaving the warmth of her body. The pressure of him against her made them both moan and her hands moved to hold his back. Legs open and along either side of him, his body was entirely over hers and she felt safe. The rough hair along his body rubbing against her, she realized she could nip and kiss his chest in this position. With great pleasure she took a nipple into her mouth, Caleb gasped and pressed her closer to the bed. He moved slowly against her but she wanted it harder now, her clit strained between them. She bit him and attempted to express what she wanted without words.

Caleb seemed to understand after a whine from the bite, he complied, holding her thighs to thrust fully in and out of her. Faster, harder, each thrust taking them higher in the depths of pleasure. One of his hands moved to keep pace against her clit, and she arched against him to meet the feeling. If they were two separate beings at this point neither truly knew. Her claws dug into his back, her teeth bit her lip, and her toes spread from the feeling of him hitting her deepest points. Their words were no longer intelligible as they let logic fall by the wayside to the feeling of impending orgasms.

Invigorated Caleb was thrusting into her now with abandon, still he kept pace with his hand rubbing at her clit. Alternating between letting her rut between his fingers and jerking her with his thumb and forefinger. His mouth hung open and nearly panting with his heavy and uncontrolled pace, she had never seen Caleb so inhibited. His focus was entirely physical and not to dissimilar from the way he became engrossed with reading. Except there was no book his focus was on her and feeling good, she felt almost greedy taking all his attentions. He was always so collected but now he was entirely unraveled, entirely hers, entirely feeling good.

He let out heavy moans and called her name out with each thrust that came as he came closer to the edge, she could see him watching her but being overcome with the feeling of his impending orgasm “Nott, oh shit, Nott please. Fuck Nott” she grew tight around him each time in turn. Loving the way her name was stuttering out of his mouth.

“Caleb--it, ah feels so good,” She called out to him as well, trying to get ever closer than physically possible. His voice grew high in pitch and his hot heavy breath fell into her ears.

He whined her name and pressed her to the bed with his entire weight, coming inside of her with a single heavy thrust. He held himself in that position, hips tense but twitching every so often, cock throbbing within her. His hands both came around to hold her close to him, pressing her nose piercing against his chest. Nott was warm all over from the inside and outside. His breathing previously ragged started to become deeper and longer, intermittently broken up by a stutter of a breath and short thrusts into her. But she was still hard against him. The pressure against her felt nice nonetheless and she would take whatever she could get.

“Fuck Nott I--” she kissed him, teeth against teeth accidentally, but he returned lapping his tongue into her mouth. His dick still hard he pulled out from her body, his cum dripping out of her, and made his way downward. He nipped and kissed her torso and she watched with wide gold eyes as he began to lick and suck at her clit gently. It was a sight she never quite imagined, his pink tongue against her green clit.

She screamed and her hips rose to meet his mouth, his thumbs dug into her hips to hold her steady. His tongue circled around her entirely and his lips bobbed up and down against her clit. Already on the edge when two of his fingers slid into her she tightened up and her orgasm ripped through her body. A hand instinctually grabbed the bed and he moved it to his hair, she trembled and cried out, quacking against him. His fingers slowly but slightly curled put pressure against the nerves behind her clit, with each thrust another shock went through her from head to toe. She bit her other finger to stop the stream of curses but as he sucked her gently they only spilled out as loud moans. He finally stopped when she pushed his head away. His face red and covered in his semen and her fluids, a small smile crossed his face.

When he joined her by her side, curled up beside him. The two took a moment to recover their breath, in that time his hand gently rubbing against her back in small circles. His dick was still hard, she was almost a little proud of it. "Do you want to go again Caleb?" she looked up at him from between his arms.

She felt him throb becoming harder despite himself, his face went redder “I am not famous for this... vitality I am sure it will calm down on it’s own. Should you like a rest,” they pressed close and relaxed against each other. It felt strange looking at the pink against green skin but he wasn't looking at her oddities he was looking at her face, calmer than usually, the bags under his eyes thinner than usual. She could almost imagine him as a younger man who wasn't weighed down with frustration and fear. He cradled her head with his arms and she touched a burn scar at his side absentmindedly. There was space to turn away and yet he remained there, comforting and solid in a warm room glowing. The light sound of acid dripping from vial to vial. “Just this is nice though. It has been awhile since… this.” he said curling around her.

She drew herself closer feeling the warmth that radiated off his skin, “I would like that very much, you’re always welcome in my bed.” They shared a quiet hum of agreement and Caleb pulled the blankets around them, Frumpkin hopping up to join them at the foot of the bed. The enchanted lantern naturally dying as the room stilled and they fell into a comfortable slumber with an ease unusual for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in 13 years, it's been awhile. Any thoughts? 


End file.
